With All My Heart
by MeganElla
Summary: My husband, my daughter and my grandson are the three most precious things in my world. I have not seen them in 10,000 years. Future Bella POV, Rated M to be safe, mature themes.
1. Fading Hope

Hi everyone! Here's something I wrote many, many moons ago. It's a small little story, but kind of heartbreaking. I'll be posting it relatively quickly as I just need to go through and do some editing.

 **Warning:** There's a lot of heartbreak and depression in this story. Only read if you're up for it.

* * *

With All My Heart

 **Prologue**

My husband, my daughter, and my grandson are the three most precious things in my world.

I have not seen them in 10,000 years.

Time no longer means anything, I mark change by the amount of animal life I have taken. The world, Earth, is so different from the day I became eternal. There are fewer people on this planet. Fewer vampires, even. There is no purpose to living. Some live in galaxies millions of light years away, others choose to live in a sort of fantasy life that can be purchased. People live long, healthy lives, due to medicine. There is little purpose to anything they do, though. No war to be fought, no passion to be had, no enemies, no friends, no real happiness, no families, just wanderers. Living, or half-living in the fantasy of their choosing, like a dream, only a dream you manipulate and live in, until your last heartbeat.

The human race had found every answer they could muster up. And the answers told a sad story of nothingness, hopelessness, and purposelessness.

The only question humans had left was what happened after life, after death. And that was the question many sought out in suicide. One of only two things that still killed people: human curiosity and vampires.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fading Hope**

I've been working for a few hundred years on a time machine. I know the humans came close, but they couldn't actually make the journey, nothing could, not even a few curious vampires. But this was my last hope, something that maybe I could do to return to the precious three. My shield was not only mental, but physical, and through the millennia, it had grown enormously in strength and power.

If I used the shield through the journey, I could fix everything.

And most importantly, I could see my family one last time, on that last day, and end my life with theirs.

I never planned to outlive any one of my immediate family members, least of all my love, my mate, my husband.

Unfortunately, I was absolutely indestructible. Nothing worked. Nothing. Not abstaining from food, or for me, drink. Not fire, not shredding to pieces, not even the most powerful bombs known to man, absolutely nothing.

I wasn't the only one faced with this predicament on that infamous day.

Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jacob and myself were all this way. Our partners had all died for us, being slightly quicker than us to jump into the flames and their souls now guarded us. We were indestructible.

We all tried to jump in after them, trust me, but it didn't work. The fire wouldn't burn us, it felt like a hot blanket.

At first, Esme tried to convince us to live, that perhaps our mates would be reborn, that we would find them again. That kept us together, searching the world, looking, always looking. As the birth rate declined over the centuries, it became easier to see that no one was being born again. Each baby was a new soul, and held no resemblance to anyone we had seen in the past. Our perfect recall made us certain of this.

In the end, Jacob held on the longest, as his brain did not have perfect recall like the rest of us did. But the hope faded, in the end. Like it did for all of us.

After the first few millennia, we lost hope. Every single one of us was ready to go. Nothing held us to this Universe any more. We couldn't live near each other any more, as it went against the grain to help family end their lives. We made a pact to not leave Earth, when the opportunity arose. For every century or so, Esme would call us, to see if any one of us had come closer to something, anything, a way to the end. She wanted us to stay so she could still call us, even though they were old fashioned she liked having the link. Who were we to deny any ounce of happiness to this woman? We agreed to this, and parted ways. Esme was upset at us leaving but she knew she couldn't hold us together any more.

I lived in Europe, or what used to be Europe, and was now the "Center-North". Esme was in what used to be South America, I assumed on Isle Esme. Emmett was in what used to be North America, I think because hunting the bears there was his ounce of happiness. Alice lived in what used to be Southern Africa, and Jacob, somewhere in what used to be Northern Asia.

Jacob was different not only in that he was technically still human, but also in that he could still shape-shift. Not that he ever did anymore, for somewhere in the back of his head he held the hope that he would be able to age and die like a human. He never aged a second.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Esme's Call

**Reminder** : This will be posted quickly as it was written years ago. I'm just editing and trying to tone down the drama. Enjoy!

Here's the second chapter:

* * *

Chapter 2: Esme's Call

It was about that time of the century where Esme would call. I felt the tiny microchip at my ear, it looked like an earring on us because unlike the humans, we couldn't have it inserted into our heads.

I debated telling her the progress on my time machine. The progress I made on this, the only thing that brought me to action, to move, to open my eyes. I stared at what I had most recently created. Model number one thousand, nine hundred and one.

I had spent decades on some models, years on some, and mere seconds on others.

This one was different, I could feel it, and I had been working on this particular one for three centuries now.

On her past few calls, I had said "Hello, nothing new from me, haven't moved, still the time machines" and hung up. I figured the calls with the others went the same way.

We weren't supposed to leave the Earth, per Esme's one and only order, and after the first few calls I knew what her one question would be: what is keeping you going, from collapsing, and laying on the ground and never moving again? Her mothering instincts were still there, in her heart, and if she heard any one of us were doing exactly that, or didn't answer her call, she said she would come to where we were and try to revive us.

I'd only not answered once. When I had decided to pass a decade in thought, remembering my husband. She came to me, of course, but when she saw me, smiling to myself, she only left a letter in my shirt pocket and left.

Smiling was not something we commonly did, and if we saw someone doing so, of course we would not try to stop it. We did anything for happiness. That decade was the happiest time I've had in 9 millennia.

Her letter that she left me told me I was doing remarkably well…comparatively. Alice was the worst offender, always stuck in her mind, lost in her visions. She also asked me to consider coming to spend some time with her in Isle Esme, saying it brought back fond memories for her, and perhaps it would for me.

9 millennia was a long time not to smile. I made a quick decision as I heard the chip do its little buzz, saying a call was coming through.

The little chip started talking: "A call, Ms. Isabella from Ms. Esme. Nod if you accept the call."

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. I slowly moved my head up and down, just once.

I heard the chip click and Esme's voice was on the other end.

"Hello?" She said softly, her voice sounding weak. I wonder how many years it has been since she has hunted. I only hunted just enough so I could move my arms and my body to work on my time machines.

"Hello," I paused, instead of going into my usual speech.

She noticed. "Bella?"

Should I do this? Infect her with my tiny dose of hope?

I wanted to smile, I had to.

"My time machine."

I heard her gasp.

"It's almost done. But before I go, I want to come to the Isle."

There was another buzz, and the chip spoke again, "Call from Ms. Alice. Nod if you accept."

How odd. I hadn't heard from Alice in 7 millennia.

Regardless, I nodded.

"Esme, Bella," I heard Alice speak weakly, "I'll come, I've seen Bella's machine. It might work. Bring it with you to the Isle."

* * *

Let me know what you all think!

Thanks for reading.


	3. Isle Esme

I appreciate all the people following the story!

Here's the third chapter:

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Isle Esme**

Modern travel was fast. But we weren't. I crawled out to get an animal. I drank. It took a couple weeks until I thought I could make the journey to the Isle, though all that was required was a click of a few buttons, a tiny bit of money dished out, and a quick 3 second ride on the general transportation system.

I only ever used money on supplies for my machines these days. So it was strange buying the ticket.

I held the precious model one-nine-oh-one carefully in my hand and before I knew it I was being deposited on the still beautiful Isle Esme.

The island had grown since I was last here, many millennia ago. The oceans and lands had shifted, creating an extra few miles of land on Isle Esme.

Esme was there in the sand. Her feet were buried deep. Her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes were blank, staring at me. I could tell she had hunted in the last couple weeks, probably in case the machine actually worked and we could go back.

Her eyes followed me as I moved to sit by her. When I sat down, I mimicked her pose. Her eyes then turned to the ocean, the sun was just seconds away from rising, from lighting up the ocean. We didn't say anything.

We watched the sun make its daily journey across the sky.

A few seconds after the sun set, I felt Esme's eyes on me.

I spoke first.

"Do you ever wonder when the sun will give up?"

Esme nodded. "It won't be for hundreds and hundreds of millennia. I thought we could move to that nearby galaxy, The Big Blue."

I nodded, I'd heard of that one, back when I still read, it was one of the first places humans had moved. The Big Blue was named as such because it was the first galaxy found with water and thus able to sustain humans and most of Earthly life.

"Alice?" I looked around and questioned.

Esme shook her head. "It will take her a while, she needs to find something to drink, and she's so small and weak. She likes to do it on her own though, she refused any help."

I nodded. A few hours passed silently.

I saw a flicker of something. And then I saw Emmett step out of the transportation and his feet touched the ground.

He moved slowly towards the two of us, he sat next to me, and faced the ocean as well.

"Alice called." He said, when he noticed I was about to ask about his unexpected presence.

He no longer appeared strong or intimidating, his voice broke and shook as he spoke.

"I assumed since she rang, she'd seen some evidence of it working. Worth a shot." He shrugged. He fell back onto the sand and stared up at the stars.

"I think, if this fails, I want to see at least some of the Milky Way, Esme, maybe visit some galaxies, look for reincarnates again."

Esme nodded. "Don't be gone long. A few centuries at most, and send communication to me about how and where you are."

"Okay." He agreed.

I turned to Emmett.

"Is Jacob coming here as well, then?"

"Yes." Esme and Emmett said.

"You could bring us with you, Bella. We could all go back, say our goodbyes properly and then try to go together, at the same instant. Your shield would protect us from being shoved back to the present like the other vampires who tried."

"Maybe." I said, though I had considered it. My worry was Jacob. I don't think he would make it, with my shield or not. Although he was severely immortal like us, his body was weaker and his heart still thumped along. Most likely, the device would shove him back to the present, just like the humans who tried.

Then he would be here, in the present, by himself. _Forever_. I couldn't do that to my best friend.

When the sun rose again, Esme voiced my fear. "Jacob wouldn't make it with us, would he?"

"I don't think so, the way this works is so finicky."

I pulled out my small little machine and began tinkering with it.

Emmett and Esme both watched me closely. It continued like this for a few more sunsets.

Occasionally one of them would suggest I try this or that.

Surprisingly, I didn't mind the help.

One sunrise, Esme was looking at the back of the machine. Then, her eyes bored into mine.

"Model one-nine-oh-one." She stated.

I always etched the model number on the back.

I stared back at her, and felt Emmett's eyes on me, too.

"Oh, dear Bella, maybe he is watching over you." Esme said, her eyes brimming with the venom that wouldn't fall.

She choked out a few tearless sobs, and when I heard the same coming from Emmett, I let out a sob of my own.

I had thought about the significance of this model number a few times over the decades: 1901, the year he was born. I always brushed it off. Numerology was and always had been complete nonsense.

Sometimes though, when you live as long as the three of us have, the most nonsensical, illogical things made the most sense.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you're thinking!


	4. Jacob

Thanks for reading everyone!

Here's the fourth chapter:

* * *

Chapter 4: Jacob

Jacob arrived after a week had gone by. I barely noticed as I was deep in thought staring at the trickiest part of the machine, as I had been for almost a day.

Esme had convinced Emmett to hunt with her, he was so weak his voice was failing him. They left a few hours earlier, and would be returning shortly. We were not picky about our meals these days.

"Bella." Jacob said. I turned my eyes to him in acknowledgement, and then I quickly set my eyes back to the machine.

He sat down close to me. Then, he put his hand over mine and I reluctantly put the machine down. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

He looked at me, too.

I saw the tears begin to fall from his eyes. We did this before, back when we all lived together.

He would stare at me for hours, my face and eyes reminding him of Nes. I would stare at him, and see features of my one and only grandbaby. I barely knew little Charlie, but I loved him completely and absolutely even before he was born.

"Why did she have to have that damn vampire speed." He said it as a statement, the way he'd said it a million times before. We all had said things like this countless times. Our mates were all faster than us by a fraction of a second to step into that fire so many millennia ago.

"He must have lived a good life, Bella, don't you try sobbing for him one more time. We can't know what happened to him. We have to have faith that Aro let him live out his whole life, happily." He spoke of his son, kidnapped from us by Aro on that fateful day.

I nodded. I often told myself exactly that. Aro wasn't so heartless. Though all of the Volturi had left this Earth, and probably ended their existence a few millennia ago when the false knowledge and hopelessness spread.

I tore my eyes from Jacob's. I didn't want to sob anymore, I couldn't look at Jacob's eyes anymore: exact replicas of little Charlie's.

I wanted that smile, still. I craved it, like a drug. I knew it wasn't a good time to go down memory lane, though, so I pushed it away.

Before I could turn back to my work Jacob spoke again.

"If I don't make it back in time with you all, don't worry about me. I really only care about Nes and little Charlie's happiness," my body visibly cringed as he said their names aloud, his voice so reverent as he spoke of them as gods, "in the afterlife, let them know I love them, and send me some signal from you if you can do that sort of thing, so I know it worked, and that Nessie is reunited with her mother and the rest of her family."

The sobs broke through again. He continued though I saw the tears rolling freely down his face, "it would make me happy to know she is happy up there. I'll live off of that forever."

Jacob rose, still holding my hand, his eyes locked on mine.

" _Please,_ one last time."

I rose with him, knowing exactly what he was asking for. I knew what it did to him after, but just for a moment, he could pretend.

I very slowly slipped my arms around his neck, his wound cautiously around my waist. And in unison, we swayed. I put my head to his warm chest. And I felt him rest his chin over my head.

I hummed my lullaby, Charlie's lullaby.

I felt tears from his face fall down the back of my neck.

I was used to this.

My sobs and his tears went on as the sun danced in a complete circle around us. I pulled my head back to look at his red eyes.

"You know, little Charlie has to be up there too, and sometimes I wonder how he would react to meeting his namesake. It makes me smile, sometimes, when I think of them interacting."

Suddenly, his lips tugged upward to one side.

"Bells, thank you."

* * *

Let me know what you're thinking!


	5. Family

Thanks to everyone reading, following and reviewing!

Here's the fifth chapter:

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Family**

Emmett and Esme returned looking better than they had before. I could sense something around us that I hadn't felt since before we all lost our mates.

Life.

When Emmett and Esme returned to Jacob and I smiling softly at each other, arms wrapped around each other, the frowns left their faces.

I saw that look in Emmett's eyes, the old look, though faint and weak, I saw a flicker of it as he spoke, "looks like Bella made the wrong choice in man after all."

My smile deepened slightly and Esme and Jacob let out quiet, awkward chuckles. Emmett was probably just happy I didn't jump at him for the comment, but he too had a soft smile on his face.

The smiles didn't reach our eyes. But it was something. Even after a while, when the smiles faded, I could tell the atmosphere was different. Something had shifted.

After a few days of tinkering, this time with Jacob also giving his input, I heard Jacob's stomach growl, and I noticed my arms were starting to feel heavy.

"We should eat." I said, he nodded, and we went off in search of nourishment. I left the machine in Esme's delicate hands.

The island had a small assortment of animals, probably all descendants of ones Esme had shipped over from the mainland hundreds of years ago. I quickly drank a small animal, some kind of a deer, and Jacob took the remains to cook over a little fire.

When we returned, fed, we heard Esme and Emmett talking about some of the major events and discoveries of the past millennia.

I suddenly felt a pang of remorse. Perhaps Esme was right, we never should have left each other to our own devices. We were a family. We could make each other smile, take our minds off things for a while. We fit together, despite the missing pieces.

I thought I might say something about perhaps all of us joining Emmett on his trip to the Milky Way if this all didn't work out. Perhaps our answers lay out among the stars.

I saw something flicker above the sand.

Alice stepped down.

Esme and Emmett stopped talking. We were all silently seated together, on the sand, staring at her.

She took everything the worst. She blamed herself, just like _he_ would have. She used to mumble the same rhetorical questions over and over: Why didn't I see him get ahead of me? Why couldn't I save little Charlie? Aro's decision wasn't that quick, why wasn't I quicker?

Her frown was deep. Her eyes were cast down. She stood there, frozen to the spot. The moonlight caught her skin, making her translucent skin glow. Just as the moon hit her eyes, she looked at us. We weren't frowning like she was but we weren't smiling either.

I couldn't stand her expression any longer. She was torn, surprised we could be experiencing something other than depression here, and convinced that she would lower the mood I saw her fingers move to her bracelet, like she was about to get a ticket back to Africa.

I stood up, and she looked at me. I walked to her and reached out my hands to hers.

She stared down at our hands as I put her left hand in mine. Our old, beautiful wedding and engagement rings took the opportunity to shimmer in the moonlight. The gold, silver, diamonds and platinum never left our fingers. No matter how old, out dated and out of style these types of rings were, Alice, Esme and I had never dared take them out of place.

The diamonds sparkled the most, and I was reminded of our skin, his skin.

"They are here with us, on the Isle, I can feel it, Alice."

She nodded, her eyes filling with venom. I walked her back with me to the little circle of us. I didn't let go of her hand. She held to me as if I were her lifeline. We sat, and Esme moved and placed her left hand over Alice's and mine.

"We may not be a whole family here, tonight, but we are still a family. We should have stayed together." She said calmly, but sadly.

I nodded in agreement. "I will stay with you from now on, Esme."

"Me too," Emmett agreed. He moved his left hand, adorned with his simple platinum wedding band atop Esme's.

Alice nodded, "I suppose you were right, Esme. We should stay together."

I turned to Jacob. He moved his left hand atop Emmett's slowly. "We are a family, I know, they stick together. But if Bella's machine works without me, you all have to promise to go on ahead. I'll try my luck building a time machine for me, here on my own. Bella said she'll leave instructions for me. I'd just be happier knowing Nes at least has all of you with her."

Who were we to deny this man any happiness?

We all nodded.

Our left hands stayed like that for a while, all of us staring at the various rings, representing all of the people we lost. But seeing them there together like that, made me feel like maybe, just maybe, our family could feel whole once again.

* * *

Hey all! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you all are thinking!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
